chasseresse
by Marie yaoi fan
Summary: une nouvelle venue arrive à Arcadia. et si sous ses airs de fille sage elle cachait un secret elle aussi? chasseur de trolls, trollhunters, jimmy dulac, toby, claire, draal, argh, blink
1. Chapter 1

Chasseresse .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de chasseur de trolls (trollhunters).  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

Chapitre 1 : la nouvelle venue.

La cloche de l'école sonna pour annoncer le début des cours en ce jour de rentrée. Jim, Claire et Toby se retrouvaient donc dans la classe d'histoire comme tous les lundi matins pour l'année à venir. La classe était fébrile car un nouveau professeur allait prendre ses fonctions. De plus, une nouvelle élève s'était installée sur un banc au premier rang. Le nouveau prof entra et se présenta : Mr Jones. Il annonça ensuite à ''ses'' élèves qu'une nouvelle camarade faisait elle aussi son entrée. Il invita la jeune fille à venir se présenter au tableau. Grande, élancée, de longs cheveux noirs, les yeux verts et un teint de porcelaine, la jeune fille semblait tout droit sortie d'un tableau de la renaissance. Elle se présenta succinctement avant de réintégrer sa place : Marie Fontenelle venue tout droit de France pour s'installer à Arcadia.

Elle sortit un ordinateur portable et se mit à pianoter sur le clavier. Le professeur fut intrigué et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait avec un ordinateur en cours : elle lui présenta une copie de certificat médical disant qu'elle devait avoir un ordinateur pour prendre des notes. Elle expliqua qu'elle faisait des tendinites chroniques dès qu'elle devait écrire à la main. Le professeur se plia à l'avis médical. Il subodorait néanmoins qu'elle ne fit pas que prendre des notes à la vitesse où elle tapait sur son clavier. Plusieurs fois en cours de leçon, il l'interrogea et elle sut répondre correctement à chaque fois.

La cloche sonna une nouvelle fois pour annoncer la récréation. Steve ''la brute'' en profita pour aller faire connaissance avec la nouvelle et lui montrer qui était le chef (ou se croyait l'être en tous cas). Il s'approcha de la jeune fille alors qu'elle rangeait son tout nouveau casier.  
Steve : « alors ma mignonne bien installée ? »  
Marie : « oui, merci... et je ne suis pas ''ta mignonne'' »  
S: « faut que je t'explique comment ça marche : c'est moi qui dirige ici... tu as tout intérêt à te plier tout de suite à mes exigences »  
M: « tu vas être déçu... je ne marche pas dans la combine ! Fiches moi la paix ou tu le regretteras »  
S: « ou là là, mademoiselle est une rebelle... voyons voir si un petit séjour dans ton casier ne te feras pas changer d'avis »

Il s'approcha d'un air menaçant mais elle lui saisit le bras et le tordit d'une façon très douloureuse. Le garçon s'étrangla en demandant grâce mais elle maintint la clé de bras encore un instant :  
M: « attends que je t'explique quelque chose : je n'accepte la domination de personne... de personne tu entends ! Restes bien sagement loin de moi et il ne t'arrivera rien. Dans le cas contraire je te conseille de numéroter tes abattis »  
Elle relâcha enfin la douloureuse tension. Les autres élèves qui avaient assisté à l'altercation reprirent leur activité comme si de rien n'était.

Claire, qui avait tout vu, se dit que la nouvelle apprécierait sans doute de rencontrer des gens sympas dans ce tout nouveau lycée.  
Claire : « coucou, je m'appelle Claire et voici Darcy, si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu peux me demander »  
M: « bonjour Claire, c'est très gentil... accepteriez vous que je vous suive quelques jours pour repérer où sont les locaux car j'ai un sens de l'orientation nul »  
C: « bien sûr, viens avec nous on va te présenter d'autres élèves »  
Le trio de filles se dirigea vers Jimmy et Toby qui discutaient devant leurs casiers et la nouvelle leur fut présentée.  
Toby : « alors, Marie, où habites tu ? »  
M: « au motel près de la nationale, je cherche à acheter une maison aux alentours mais pour le moment il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans les annonces immobilières »  
Jimmy : « la maison à côté de la mienne est à vendre mais de gré à gré... je ne pense pas qu'elle figure sur le journal »  
M: « peux tu me donner l'adresse ? »  
J: « bien sûr, c'est au 1260 Furryroad »  
T: « ce serait trop bien que tu viennes habiter près de nous ! »  
M: « je vais aller la voir après les cours et prendre rdv pour la visiter »  
Claire : « tes parents seront d'accord ? »  
M: « je n'ai plus de parents, je suis une mineure émancipée »  
C: « oh je suis désolée... donc tu vis seule ? »  
M: « oui, je suis libre de toutes entraves »  
T: « pourquoi as tu quitté la France pour venir ici si tu es libre ? »  
M: « je suis venue ici pour parfaire mon anglais, ça fait toujours bien sur un cv. Une fois que j'aurais fini l'université je verrais bien ce que je ferais : rester ici ou repartir »  
C: « ça doit quand même être lourd à porter de vivre seule en plus du lycée »  
M: « non ça va... de toutes façons je maîtrise déjà la matière du lycée ! J'ai commencé à ingurgiter la matière universitaire »  
T: « t'es une surdouée ? Pourquoi tu ne sautes pas des classes : ça serait cool non ? »  
M: « je ne saute pas de classe pour pouvoir étudier la matière universitaire : j'ai l'intention de passer tous les examens d'un coup pour avoir mon diplôme sans aller en cours »  
T: « waw, je ne voudrais pas m'avancer mais ça en fait de la matière »  
M: « ça va il me reste un an pour étudier. En cas de besoin je m'inscrirais en élève libre pour avoir un an de plus pour étudier »  
C: « tu me sembles bien ambitieuse... qu'est ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? »  
M: « biologiste, je suis passionnée par les sciences en particulier la biologie »  
J: « eh bein, bonne m*rde avec tout ça »  
M: « merci »

La journée se déroula sans autre incident : Steve avait bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'y frotter. Après que la cloche de fin de journée eu sonné, Marie enfourcha son vélo pour suivre le petit groupe jusqu'à la maison à vendre. Les voisins terminaient justement de charger le dernier camion quand ils virent arriver les jeunes gens.  
J: « bonjour Mr et Me Saltpot, alors on a presque fini de déménager ? »  
Mr Saltpot : « on a fini ici mais de l'autre côté tout reste à faire, on vit dans les cartons pour le moment »  
J: « je vous présente Marie : elle cherche une maison à acheter, j'ai pensé à la votre »  
M.S : « c'est gentil Jimmy. Alors Mademoiselle quand vos parents seraient-ils libres pour une visite ? »  
M: « je suis mineure émancipée, je décide seule de ce que j'achète ou non »  
M.S : « hoho, ça doit être compliqué pour avoir un prêt hypothécaire... »  
M: « je ne fais pas de prêt : je paie cash »  
M.S : « très bien, chérie vas avec les déménageurs je vais montrer la maison à la jeune fille »

L'homme fit visiter la maison de fond en comble et, à la fin de la visite alors qu'ils étaient sous le perron, la jeune fille annonça qu'elle l'achetait. Son trio d'amis lança un « chouette » à cette annonce. Claire annonça qu'elle allait raccompagner la nouvelle jusqu'au motel et les deux filles s'éloignèrent à toute vitesse. Le rdv chez le notaire pour signer les actes de vente fut fixer au mercredi après midi et enfin elle fut propriétaire de la maison voisine de Jimmy Dulac.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	2. Chapitre 2: dans le vif du sujet

Chasseresse .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de chasseur de trolls (trollhunters).  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

Chapitre 2 : dans le vif du sujet.

Maintenant que Marie avait un ''chez elle'' elle entama la longue et difficile tâche de meubler la grande maison. Le plus difficile fut de faire en sorte que les livraisons aient lieu quand elle n'était pas à l'école. Au bout de deux semaines, la demeure fut meublée et une certaine routine s'installait déjà. Tous les professeurs n'étaient pas ravis d'avoir cette élève hors norme dans leurs cours mais ils devaient bien s'y faire. Elle s'était plutôt bien intégrée dans le groupe de Claire et des autres : elle n'était pas une élève populaire mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Étonnamment Jimmy la suspectait de cacher quelque chose sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur son intuition plus précisément.

Ce soir là Jimmy fut amené à poursuivre avec ses amis un troll rebelle qui tuait et dévorait des humains. Ils se séparèrent pour tenter de l'encercler. Toby et Argh partirent de leur côté pour chercher le fugitif. Passant de jardin en jardin à la recherche de leur proie, ils fouillaient minutieusement les vides ventilés et les abris de jardin partout ou le troll aurait pu se cacher. Ils arrivèrent dans le quartier résidentiel où ils habitaient et entreprirent de fouiller les jardins de leurs voisins. Toby fouillant derrière les maisons pour justifier sa présence par la perte de son chat tandis que Argh avait pour mission de passer silencieusement devant les bâtisses.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison de Marie et commencèrent leurs investigations chacun de leur côté. Argh patrouillait sous le porche quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. La jeune fille apparut avec un sac poubelle à la main pour aller le jeter dans le conteneur déjà posté sur le trottoir pour le ramassage du lendemain. Le grand troll ne savait où se mettre et l'inévitable arriva : la jeune fille l'aperçut. Mais au lieu de hurler et partir en courant celle ci se saisit de son pendentif qui se transforma en une épée à deux mains tandis qu'elle se ruait sur l'intrus. Argh évita plusieurs coups en s'enfuyant précipitamment vers le jardin pour disparaître si possible mais la jeune fille était rapide et agile et ne cessait de lui porter des coups qu'il avait de plus en plus difficile esquiver.

Entendant le bruit de lutte Toby se précipita en soutien de son partenaire mais fut étonné de voir la jeune fille combattre le troll avec férocité. Il se précipita pour s'interposer et le drame fut évité de justesse : il se mit devant son coéquipier au moment ou son adversaire portait un coup et la lame ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques millimètres de son front.  
M: « pousses toi Toby »  
T: « NON, pas tant que tu pointeras cette chose sur mon partenaire » dit il en repoussant la lame précautionneusement avec un doigt.  
M: « c'est un troll, une créature dévoreuse d'homme. Pousses toi que je l'achève »  
T: « NON, Argh est pacifiste ! Il est de notre côté »  
M: « les trolls ne sont pas du côté des humains ils sont du leur et uniquement du leur »  
Mais le petit replet ne se décida pas à bouger et resta en travers du chemin.

Soudain, dans un grand fracas, le troll fugitif fit irruption par dessus la palissade entre les maisons en rugissant. Il se jeta immédiatement sur la jeune fille qui para son attaque avec son arme et entama un combat serré : il avait pour lui la force mais elle avait l'intelligence et l'agilité. Ils échangèrent des coups à un rythme effréné tandis que Toby et Argh restaient bouche bée devant l'improbable combat. Au bout d'un vingtaine d'échanges, la jeune fille vit une opportunité et l'utilisa : elle planta sa lame dans le flanc du troll qui expira en se changeant en pierre. Hors d'haleine mais néanmoins déterminée, elle se dirigea vers le grand troll immobile « à toi maintenant ».

Jimmy, Claire et Blinky entendirent les bruits de lutte et se précipitèrent vers la source des bruits. Ils arrivèrent pile pour assister à un spectacle peu banal : Argh avait été acculé contre la palissade tandis que Toby essayait désespérément d'arrêter la progression de Marie qui tendait son arme vers le troll. Le chasseur de trolls généra son épée et alla se placer entre son ami et son ennemie, bloquant son arme avec la sienne.  
M: « qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir sauver cette créature ? »  
J: « c'est notre ami, il ne te veux aucun mal ! Arrêtes de le menacer ! »  
M: « c'est un troll : il ne peut pas être votre ami ! »  
T: « c'est plus que mon ami c'est mon partenaire ! »  
À bout de souffle, la jeune femme fini par baisser son arme.  
M: « pouvez vous m'assurer qu'il ne représente aucun danger ?»  
J: « oui je peux te l'assurer »  
L'arme imposante se métamorphosa en une une pendeloque réplique extra miniature que la jeune fille rependit à la fine chaîne d'argent autour de son cou. Jimmy résorba son épée et son armure.  
J: « je crois que nous devons parler »

La jeune fille invita tout ce petit monde a entrer chez elle. Les deux trolls n'étaient vraiment pas à l'aise avec cette situation. Une fois tout le monde dans le grand salon, Marie demanda : « alors c'est quoi l'histoire ? Racontez ! »  
Jimmy lui résuma la situation : « et voilà je suis le chasseur de trolls »  
M: « votre définition de ''chasseur de trolls'' diffère beaucoup de la mienne... je suis une chasseresse de trolls et mon but est de les tuer pas de les protéger »  
J: « une ''chasseresse de trolls''...je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose »  
Blinky : « il y a des rumeurs au marché des trolls mais la plupart ne considère ça que comme des histoires destinés à effrayer les trollions »  
M: « eh bien non Mr Blinky : nous existons bel et bien et nous chassons les trolls qui s'en prennent aux humains... bien que jusqu'ici je pensais que tous les trolls mangeaient des humains »  
T: « oh non, le plupart sont des mangeurs de chaussettes... presque inoffensifs »  
M: « inoffensifs ? Vous les avez bien regardés ? »  
J: « oh là on se calme, Toby voulait juste dire que la plupart ne représentent pas de danger pour les humains mais certains, comme le troll que tu as tué, sont déviants et commettent des crimes que même les leurs condamnent. »  
M: « on a donc eu raison de m'envoyer ici : c'est infesté de trolls »  
J: « t'envoyer ? Qui t'as envoyé ici ? »  
M: « les chasseurs de trolls sont une société secrète qui traque et élimine les trolls... enfin ceux qui s'en prennent aux humains. Nous avons reçu de nombreux rapports selon lesquels des trolls auraient été aperçus à Arcadia et j'ai été envoyée ici pour faire le ménage »  
Claire : « des rapports ? Y a t-il tant de gens qui nous auraient vu pour éveiller votre intérêt ?»  
M: « ça fait longtemps que nous avons des rapports d'observations... à tel point que nos experts se demandent si le légendaire marché des trolls ne se trouverait pas ici à Arcadia... mais ce qui a déclenché mon intervention ce sont des rapports de disparitions d'humains trop nombreux pour être ''naturels'' : nous suspections à raison un troll ''mangeur d'hommes'' »  
J: « pour ça vous aviez raison mais vous ignoriez qu'il y avait de ''bons'' trolls »  
M: « pour nous un ''bon troll'' est un troll mort »  
J: « et maintenant, vous pensez toujours ça ? »  
M: « je ne sais plus quoi penser...il va me falloir plus d'informations et du temps pour décider quoi faire »  
J: « mais concernant Argh, Blinky et tous les autres qui n'ont rien fait ... c'est cool, tu ne vas plus les attaquer ? »  
M: « non pas pour l'instant. Vous semblez bien au courant à propos des trolls... il va falloir qu'on ait de petites explications vous et moi»

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	3. Chapitre 3: nouvelle perspective

Chasseresse .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de chasseur de trolls (trollhunters).  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

Chapitre 3 : nouvelle perspective.

Maintenant que Marie savait pour les trolls il fallait encore lui donner des précisions. Tous les jours après l'école ils se réunissaient entre ''chasseurs de trolls'' pour discuter. Jimmy l'invita à venir chez lui pour rencontrer Draal et lui prouver que la grande majorité des trolls n'était pas malfaisante. Le petit groupe avait aussi parlé de cette affaire avec Vendel qui se montra plus que sceptique face à leurs affirmations allant même jusqu'à la convier au marché pour vérifier ses dires.

C'est ainsi qu'un mercredi après midi elle fut amenée au marché des trolls. Tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent regardèrent la jeune femme avec effrois en pensant que leur vieille légende était vraie. Marie quant à elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise parmi ce grand nombre d'ennemis potentiels. Elle fut amenée devant Vendel pour une entrevue pouvant changer leur vision du monde l'un comme l'autre. Le vieux troll lui demanda de prouver ses dire et, en deux en trois mouvements, il se retrouva avec l'impressionnante épée sous la gorge.  
Vendel : « impressionnant.. . Vous utilisez des armes magiques »  
M: « disons que nous avons toujours au moins une arme sur nous... au cas où »  
V: « et vous avez déjà tué beaucoup de trolls comme ça ? »  
M: « personnellement : 54 »  
V: « et vous êtes sûre que c'était tous des mangeurs d'hommes ? »  
M: « tout ce que je sais c'est qu'avant il y avait des gens qui disparaissaient mystérieusement et après il n'y en avait plus »  
V: « je vois, ce sont donc les disparitions humaines qui déclenchent la réaction de votre... entité »  
M: « la plupart du temps, nous investiguons aussi quand des chats disparaissent pour les gobelins et quand un grand nombre de témoins affirment avoir vu des trolls comme c'est le cas ici à Arcadia »  
V: « vous collectez les avis de disparitions alors, vous devez avoir beaucoup d'effectifs »  
M: « nous sommes des centaines à travers le monde dont plusieurs dizaines de chasseurs qui sont envoyés un peu partout pour trouver et éliminer les trolls ''déviants'' »  
V: « un travail de longue haleine, je respecte ça mais vous voyez que les trolls ne sont pas tous maléfiques... intercéderez vous en notre faveur ? »  
M: « à vrai dire... je ne sais pas comment annoncer ça à mes supérieurs. Ils seraient ravi que je leur révèle l'emplacement du marché pour faire un carnage. Beaucoup ne sont pas aussi ouverts d'esprit que moi et même moi j'ai des difficultés à assimiler l'information »  
V: « je vois, je constate quand même que vous ne vous êtes pas précipitée pour tout leur dire : vous devez quand même penser que nous méritons d'être protégés des fanatiques »  
M: « disons que je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute »  
La conversation entre le maître des lieux et la chasseresse continua jusqu'en début de soirée.  
J: « il est temps pour nous de rentrer, nos parents vont finir par s'inquiéter »  
C: « oui, les miens doivent déjà être à deux doigts d'appeler la police » plaisanta t-elle.  
Ils remontèrent donc à la surface où ils tombèrent pile pour assister au magnifique coucher de soleil.

Jimmy rentra chez lui en pensant être encore seul cette soirée mais eu la surprise de voir de la lumière chez lui en arrivant.  
J: « maman ? Tu es rentrée ? Tu ne devais pas être de garde ? »  
Barbara : « si mais ma collègue m'a demandé pour échanger sa garde pour aller avec son bout-chou à Disneyland. Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »  
J: « si si, je suis juste surpris... si j'avais su je serais rentré plus tôt »  
B: « ne t'en fais pas mon chéri : je comprends bien qu'à 16 ans tu fasses ta vie de ton côté »  
J: « merci m'man »  
B: « ah oui et je te préviens la chaudière est en panne : après demain il y aura des ouvriers qui vont venir en installer une nouvelle et changer la vieille tuyauterie en plomb de la cave, ça ne devrait prendre qu'une semaine mais ça va faire pas mal de saletés»  
J: «une semaine, si longtemps que ça ? »  
B: « allons Jim, ils ne travailleront qu'à la cave : ça ne gênera pas beaucoup »  
J: « non, non ça ira maman ! »  
Jimmy se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre pour contacter ses amis : pouvaient-ils accueillir Draal le temps des travaux ? Chez Toby pas possible car sa mémé avait sa machine à lessiver au sous sol tandis que Claire du décliner car son père avait aménagé le sous-sol pour sa maquette de train électrique et y passait beaucoup de temps. Il se trouvait sans solution : qu'il était difficile de cohabiter avec quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas la vérité. Mais bien sûr, il connaissait quelqu'un qui n'avait pas ce genre de problème : Marie. Il décida de lui en parler le lendemain.

Comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, les trois amis démarrèrent ensemble pour se rendre à l'école. D'emblée Jimmy décida d'être franc et de ne pas y aller par 4 chemins :  
J: « Marie, saurais tu héberger Draal le temps qu'on fasse des travaux dans ma cave ? »  
M: « Draal ? Tu veux dire le troll qui vit dans ton sous sol ? Tu ne doutes de rien toi »  
J: « allez, tu sais bien qu'il est gentil... ce ne serait que pour une semaine le temps qu'on fasse les travaux... s'il te plait ! »  
M: « bon ça va d'accord mais ne me demande pas de me réjouir d'avoir un tel coloc »  
J: « YESSS ! »  
À la nuit tombée, le chasseur de trolls déménagea son ami pour aller chez la voisine. Draal n'était pas ravi de la situation non plus et se contenta d'un timide « Bonsoir » en entrant chez la chasseresse.  
J: « bon bein vous voilà colocataires ! J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien tous les deux » dit il en s'éclipsant rapidement.  
M: « alors voilà ou j'en suis... héberger un troll sous mon toit »  
Draal : « si ça peut vous rassurer la situation ne me plaît pas non plus »  
M: « et pourquoi vous ne vivez pas au marché des trolls vous ? »  
D: « c'est une longue histoire »  
M: « je crois que nous allons devoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble... allez installez vous et expliquez moi »  
Le grand troll s'installa dans le salon aux stores baissés pour raconter son histoire.  
M: « eh bien, ça vaut bien la peine de vivre aussi longtemps pour garder des mœurs moyenâgeuses »  
D: « c'est la tradition chez les trolls »  
M: « l'excision aussi c'est une tradition, battre sa femme aussi c'était une tradition... »  
D: « chez les trolls ces règles sont très importantes... ce sont elles qui maintiennent la cohésion »  
M: « n'empêche que certaines de vos traditions sont stupides »  
Draal se renfrogna, ne sachant plus quoi dire sans fâcher son hébergeuse.

M: « je t'ai préparé le sous sol pour passer tes journées. Fais attention à ne pas faire de bruit : la femme de ménage passe tous les jours de 9h à 12h et de 13h à 15h le vendredi. Théoriquement, elle n'a aucune raison de descendre à la cave mais si elle venait à le faire figes toi comme si tu étais une statue je lui dirais que j'ai une ''œuvre d'art'' à la cave».  
D: « compris »  
Elle emmena son ''invité'' dans le sous sol ou elle lui avait préparé un coin douillet : un grand matelas sur le sol, des oreillers et couvertures ainsi qu'une confortable pile de denrées ''trollesques » : porcelaine brisée, chaussettes, canettes vides...un vrai festin. Draal se sentit soudain honteux d'avoir pensé tant de mal de la jeune fille.  
M: « bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais en profiter pour m'offrir une bonne nuit de sommeil. À demain ! »

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	4. Chapitre 4: colocataires forcés

Chasseresse .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de chasseur de trolls (trollhunters).  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

Chapitre 4 : colocataires forcés.

Le matin vint avec son obligation scolaire pour Marie. Pour une fois elle avait bien dormi ; elle qui était habituée à ne dormir que quelques heures voire pas du tout dans sa traque au troll déviant. Elle n'eut que le temps d'engloutir un rapide petit déjeuner avant de rejoindre ses amis pour faire la route vers le lycée. La journée passa comme toutes les autres : rivée sur son ordinateur, elle pianotait toute la journée à un rythme effréné. Intriguée, Claire finit par se résoudre à lui demander :  
C: « dis moi, Marie, tu ne fais pas que prendre des notes sur ton portable ? »  
M: « non, je m'ennuierais trop si je devais suivre le cours... j'écris des livres. Ils marchent plutôt bien en Europe et c'est ça qui me permet de vivre confortablement et d'acheter ma maison »  
C: « des livres ? Trop cool ! Et comment ça se passe avec Draal ? »  
M: « disons que ça se passe, bien obligée. Ça me fait bizarre : il n'y a pas encore si longtemps j'aurais tué n'importe quel troll que j'aurais croisé et maintenant j'en héberge un dans ma propre maison »  
C: « il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis »  
M: « n'empêche que je n'ai toujours pas parlé de tout ça à ma hiérarchie... je ne sais absolument pas comment aborder le sujet. La plupart d'entre nous a perdu des proches à cause des trolls et les déteste cordialement »  
C: « je m'en doute mais il va bien falloir que ça se fasse : vous ne pouvez pas tuer des trolls qui n'ont rien fait juste parce qu'ils sont des trolls »  
M: « je pense me rendre au QG pendant les vacances d'automne pour leur expliquer la situation »  
C: « ça serait bien oui, dis moi est ce à cause des trolls que tu as perdu tes parents ?»  
M: « oui, ma mère s'est faite tuée en premier dans une petite bourgade rurale en suisse puis mon père à peine 4 mois plus tard à Canberra en Australie. Je me suis retrouvée seule et ai ''repris le flambeau'' »  
C: « je suis désolée...je comprends mieux ta haine quasi viscérale des trolls »  
Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à papoter toute la récréation.

Au retour de l'école, la jeune fille se rendit immédiatement au sous sol pour voir ce que faisait son coloc. Le troll était en pleine méditation alors la jeune femme le laissa en paix et alla faire ses devoirs. Il monta au rez de chaussée près d'une heure plus tard.  
D: « alors coloc, la journée c'est bien passée ? »  
M: « oui ça a été... et toi ? »  
D: « calmement, je suis un peu coincé ici »  
M: « ça ne doit pas être très différent de chez Jimmy »  
D: « chez Jimmy j'ai creusé un passage vers les égouts qui me permet d'aller et venir tranquillement »  
M: « oulà... pas de trou chez moi c'est compris ? »  
D: « je sais je sais »  
la jeune fille mit la dernière main à son devoir de math avant de ranger son matériel. Son téléphone sonna et elle intima le silence à son hôte. Une conversation calme dura près de 10 minutes avant qu'elle ne raccroche.  
M: « c'était le QG pour savoir ou j'en étais... je ne leur ai encore rien dit même pas que j'ai déjà tué le troll rebelle : il me déplaceraient aussitôt »  
D: « vous passez votre vie à déménager ? »  
M: « tant qu'on est chasseur oui : on se rend dans un lieu, on investigue pour trouver le responsable, si c'est un troll ou des gobelins on les pourchasse et on les tue puis on recommence mais d'habitude ça nous prend des semaines voire des mois»  
D: « triste vie que celle là...pas moyen d'avoir des amis dans ces conditions »  
M: « il vaut mieux, ce serait un moyen de pression facile si nous venions à nous attacher à quelqu'un »  
D: « je ne comprends que trop bien... mon père était chasseur de trolls et m'a mis volontairement à l'écart pour ne pas que je souffre de sa condition »  
M: « eh oui, le devoir est un lourd fardeau pour tout le monde »  
D: « pourquoi toi es tu devenue chasseresse ? »  
M: « en premier...pour venger mes parents. Ensuite j'ai pensé à toutes ces familles détruites comme la mienne à cause de l'appétit de ces êtres abjects. Pardon de ces ''trolls déviants''»  
D: « la vengeance et la haine sont de bons moteurs pour le combat mais il ne faut pas se laisser consumer par elles »  
M: « je sais. J'ai quand même gardé l'esprit assez ouvert pour me rendre compte du vrai visage des trolls et que vous n'êtes pas tous nuisibles... c'est déjà beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui a été biberonné à la haine »  
D: « j'admets, j'ai eu beaucoup plus difficile que toi accepter un chasseur de trolls humain »  
M: « sac à viande hein »  
D: « nous avons tous nos défauts...il faut les surmonter pour pouvoir vivre ensemble »  
M: « oui. Mais je dois admettre qu'une fois qu'on vous connaît vous êtes plutôt sympas. Un peu coincés mais sympas »

Les jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement jusqu'au vendredi. La femme de ménage était en train d'aspirer quand un court circuit dans l'aspirateur fit sauter les plombs. Elle devait descendre à la cave pour remettre l'électricité. Elle se munit d'une lampe de poche et descendit. Comme convenu, Draal se figea dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. La femme d'ouvrage descendit précautionneusement les marches et se dirigea vers la boite à fusibles pour remettre l'électricité. La lumière revint immédiatement et elle se retourna avant de crier « AAAHHH ! » en voyant le troll immobile. Elle se rappela que la jeune fille avait dit avoir une statue dans la cave « mon dieu que c'est laid... si ça c'est de l'art moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre » et remonta en vitesse vers le rez de chaussée pour échapper à sa vision d'horreur. Draal raconta son histoire à son hôtesse et ses amis réunis et ceux ci ne purent s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Le troll se renfrogna devant cette réaction.  
T: « te fâches pas Draal, mémé pense bien que Argh est mon correspondant japonais ''très chevelu'' »  
J: « tu aurais vu la réaction de ma mère quand elle a appris pour les trolls : terreur et tremblements »  
M: « ta mère sait pour les trolls ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé Draal chez toi alors ? »  
J: « c'est une longue histoire mais un sort lui a fait perdre la mémoire après donc présentement elle n'est pas au courant »  
M: « je vois, c'est compliqué quand on a des attaches »  
C: « ça doit être compliqué aussi de ne pas en avoir... qu'est ce qui se passera une fois que tu leur auras dit que tu as tué le troll mangeur d'hommes ? »  
M: « on m'enverra ailleurs comme toujours »  
T: « han non, on va te perdre alors ? C'est pas chouette... »  
M: « déjà il faudra voir comment ils réagiront quand je leur annoncerais que tous les trolls ne sont pas anthropophages ... si ça se trouve ils me rayeront de leur liste en pensant que je suis folle »  
T: « bein ça serait bien tu pourrais rester ! »  
C: « Toby ! »  
T: « quoi t'as pas envie qu'elle reste ? C'est une chouette amie... qui sait se battre en plus »  
M: « laisses Claire, ça me fait chaud au cœur que vous vouliez que je reste mais ça ne dépend pas de moi »

Les travaux chez Jimmy prirent enfin fin et Draal put réintégrer ses pénates.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	5. Chapitre 5: convaincre par l'exemple

Chasseresse .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de chasseur de trolls (trollhunters).

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

Chapitre 5 : convaincre par l'exemple.

Les vacances d'automne approchaient à grands pas et il fut temps pour Marie de prendre rdv avec ses supérieurs. Elle insista pour avoir son entrevue une fois la nuit tombée pour présenter un troll vivant comme exemple de leur bonne fois. Vendel se serait bien occupé de cette mission mais il n'aimait guère quitter le marché des trolls... il lui vint à l'esprit que Draal avait noué des liens amicaux avec la jeune fille et qu'il pourrait peut être se charger de cette mission dangereuse pour restaurer son honneur. Il fit convoquer le grand troll qui parut emballé à l'idée de retrouver sa place au marché. Le vénérable aîné fit convoquer les trolls autour de la forge des héros pour annoncer qu'il avait décidé de jeter un pont entre humains et trolls en envoyant un émissaire pour prouver aux humains qu'ils n'étaient pas tous nuisibles. Aller dans l'antre même des chasseurs était une mission périlleuse aussi annonça t-il que si Draal en revenait vivant son honneur serait restauré. La foule approuva à coup de vivas énergiques. Jimmy annonça qu'il les accompagnerait pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Le QG des chasseurs se trouvant à New York il fut proposé à la jeune fille de se déplacer en spirale jusque la station la plus proche du lieu de rendez vous. Le grand troll prit les commande de l'engin qui roula à toute allure jusqu'à une station de métro désaffectée sous la grande ville. Ensuite, passant par les égouts pour ne pas se faire repérer, il rejoignirent le haut gratte ciel marqué comme une entreprise de courtage.  
D: « c'est ici ? »  
M: « oui c'est là. Comme notre mission est secrète la société de courtage fait écran »  
J: « on se croirait dans les Men In Black »  
M: « oh je suis sûre que les MIB seraient plus accueillants que ce qu'on va affronter ici »  
J: « rassurant »

Les trois amis entrèrent sans difficultés dans le building et montèrent au 30 ème étage ou devait se tenir la réunion. Marie demanda à son imposant ami d'attendre dans le couloir qu'elle l'appelle au moment propice. Avec Jimmy, elle entra dans la salle de réunion où étaient rassemblés la dizaine de haut-gradés formant l'organe décisionnaire des chasseurs de trolls. Le président de l'assemblée (un petit homme aux cheveux gris et à la forte calvitie) l'invita à commencer son exposé ''si important''.  
M: « je suis venue à vous ce soir pour révéler une vérité qui va chambouler notre vision du monde et notre travail. Vous êtes priés d'écouter jusqu'au bout, de ne pas m'interrompre et surtout, quoi que vous voyez, vous ne risquez rien ! Compris ?»  
un murmure d'approbation monta de l'assemblée ainsi que quelques sarcasmes sur le fait qu'une si jeune fille espère leur montrer quelque chose qui pourrait encore les impressionner.  
M: « alors voilà : à Arcadia j'ai rencontré des trolls qui m'ont fait comprendre que ceux qui se nourrissent d'humains sont des marginaux de leur société et qu'ils condamnent leurs actes autant que nous. La grande majorité ne blesserait pas un humain pour toutes les chaussettes du monde »

Elle fit une pause pour attendre les réactions mais seuls des rires lui répondirent. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et appela Draal qui se faufila à travers l'interstice étroit pour sa carrure. Immédiatement, les membres du conseil dégainèrent leurs armes et mirent ''l'ennemi'' en joue. Marie et Jimmy se mirent en travers de la route des armes tendues :  
M: « NON, je vous ai dit qu'ils ne sont pas un danger pour l'être humain »  
président : « c'est un troll c'est forcément un danger »  
M: « et pourquoi viendrait-il se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? »  
P: « ses motivations ne regardent que lui. Quant à nous notre mission est claire : éliminer les trolls. Maintenant poussez vous les enfants »  
M: « NON. Que diriez vous si on décidait de poursuivre et de tuer tous les hommes parce que certains d'entre eux tuent, pillent et violent ? Essayez d'ouvrir votre esprit à la possibilité que tous les trolls ne sont pas nos ennemis »  
J: « pour abattre ce troll il faudra nous passer sur le corps »  
Un carreau d'arbalète partit en sifflant de l'arme d'un membre du conseil droit vers la tête de Jim. Celui ci fit appel à son armure et détourna le trait avec son épée. Marie avait raison quand elle leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient se montrer très buttés et impitoyables.

Les deux camps se jaugeaient tandis que la jeune fille tentait inlassablement de les ramener à la raison. Le porteur de l'arbalète la visa alors qu'elle se battait avec un compatriote combattant lui aussi à l'épée tandis que Jim se démenait avec un tireur au pistolet en déviant ses balles. Draal, qui était relégué à l'arrière, perçut le danger pour son amie et interposa son bras artificiel sur lequel le projectile se brisa comme un cure-dent sur une muraille.  
M: « Draal ne te laisses toucher par rien : tout est enduit d'élixir solaire »  
D : « bien reçu »

À la grande surprise générale le président, jusque là impassible, cria l'ordre d'arrêter. Ses hommes se figèrent sans comprendre avant de baisser leurs armes et de retourner à leur place. L'homme se leva et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le trio toujours sur ses gardes :  
président : « bonsoir Mr le troll je suis Mr Mumble » dit il en lui tendant la main  
D: « ah...euh... enchanté Mr Mumble. Je suis Draal »  
P: « moi de même Mr Draal. Et vous jeune homme ? »  
J: « Jimmy Dulac, chasseur de trolls »  
P: « un chasseur de trolls ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vu... »  
M: « c'est normal ce n'est pas un chasseur au sens où nous l'entendons c'est une sorte de héro troll destiné à les protéger et les aider »  
P: « drôle de nom alors s'il est censé protéger... »  
M: « oui j'avoue mais c'est comme ça »  
Il tendit sa main au jeune homme pour une poignée de main vigoureuse. Ensuite il rejoint sa place :  
P: « continuez votre exposé alors»  
M: « je crois avoir tout dit : la grande majorité des trolls ne représente pas de danger pour les humains. Ceux qui mangent des gens sont des parias que même leurs semblables condamnent. Ils ne remontent à la surface qu'occasionnellement pour dérober de la ''nourriture'' : chaussettes sales, canettes, verre brisé ...»  
P: « et comment avez vous découvert cela ? »  
M: « nous poursuivions justement la même proie : un troll déviant mangeur d'hommes. Ils le pourchassaient tout comme nous pour qu'il cesse ses crimes »  
P « je vois. Et ce troll anthropophage ? »  
M: « mort, Monsieur »  
P: « bien bien. Peut être votre ami pourra t-il nous dire où se trouve le légendaire marché des trolls ? »  
Draal sentit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche :  
D: « je préfère pas pour le moment : quand nous aurons bâti une vraie relation de confiance on verra »  
P: « je comprends, tâchons de la construire alors cette relation de confiance »

La réunion se poursuivit encore une heure durant lesquelles les chasseurs, méfiants, en profitaient pour poser des tas de questions : pour une fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion d'interroger un troll vivant. Secrètement, Draal se réjouissait de la tournure des événements : il allait retrouver sa place au marché ! À la fin de la rencontre, le président déclara :  
P: « puisque c'est vous qui avez découvert cet état de fait c'est à vous que revient le titre d'ambassadrice chasseresse auprès de la ''nation'' trolle. Vous resterez à Arcadia pour servir d'intermédiaire entre eux et nous »  
M: « bien, chef »  
J: « c'est Toby qui va être content »  
La jeune femme se retourna et sourit à ses amis ; enfin elle allait pouvoir se poser un peu et vivre une vie (presque) normale pour la première fois.  
P: « ça serait bien qu'on vous adjoigne un coéquipier troll pour former le premier binôme inter-espèce de l'histoire des chasseurs »  
M: « j'en parlerais à Vendel mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuserait. Je vous tiens au courant»

Enfin la rencontre prit fin et les trois amis s'éclipsèrent par le même chemin par lequel ils étaient venus.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	6. Chapitre 6: partenariats et secrets

Chasseresse .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de chasseur de trolls (trollhunters).  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

Chapitre 6 : partenariat et secrets.

Après un retour triomphal de Draal au marché des trolls, ce dernier eut un entretien avec Vendel au sujet de ce qui s'était passé avec les chasseurs. Il raconta l'entrevue en détails et lui soumit la proposition du président de former un binôme inter-espèces. Le vieux troll trouva la proposition intéressante, soucieux de placer l'un des siens au plus près de ces ennemis mystérieux. Tout naturellement il proposa à Draal ce poste particulier en arguant que c'était la meilleure façon qu'il avait de servir son peuple puisque l'amulette ne l'avait pas choisi. Le grand troll prit du temps pour réfléchir devant une chopine tandis que chaque troll qui passait près de lui le saluait avec fierté. Au bout de deux jours de réflexion, il donna son accord pour former une équipe avec Marie qu'il appréciait quand même assez (pour une humaine). Vendel eut le plaisir d'annoncer lui même la bonne nouvelle à la jeune fille. Celle ci était secrètement soulagée qu'on ne lui adjoigne pas un parfait inconnu : Draal s'était montré bon colocataire et fiable en cours de combat.

Après avoir annoncé la nouvelle à ses supérieurs, leur partenariat fut officiellement reconnu des deux côtés. Bien vite, une première mission leur fut confiée : une série de meurtres étranges avec une vidéo de surveillance montrant ce qui avait tout l'air d'un troll. Mais un problème sautait aux yeux : tuer des humains et ne pas les manger... c'était inédit pour les chasseurs. Ils commencèrent à investiguer sur les possibles liens entre les victimes. Malgré leurs recherches poussées ils n'en trouvèrent pas . Marie c'était fait faire un certificat médical par l'organisation des chasseurs pour s'absenter de l'école mais Jimmy lui transmettait les devoirs pour qu'elle reste à jour.

Au bout de deux semaines, le duo trouva enfin une piste tangible en remarquant des traces fraîches de troll dans la boue autour d'une casse automobile. Durant trois nuits ils planquèrent dans les alentours avant d'enfin avoir une preuve tangible : un cri d'homme retentit derrière la palissade entourant le cimetière automobile. Draal attrapa Marie et leur fit aisément passer l'obstacle à tous les deux. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux était effrayant : un troll quasi enragé tentait désespérément d'atteindre le patron de la casse en grognant tandis que des morceaux d'épaves flottaient dans les airs pour parer ses coups et le repousser loin de sa proie.

Un combat au corps à corps s'engagea entre l'équipe de chasseurs et sa proie. Le troll était vraiment enragé : il grognait férocement sans articuler le moindre mot, ses 6 yeux étaient vides d'expression et il combattait comme une zombie : de la force brute sans aucune réflexion ni même instinct de survie. Le forcené était par là même plus difficile à maîtriser qu'aucun autre troll qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'alors. Dans la bataille, l'individu se jetait beaucoup plus frénétiquement sur l'humaine plutôt que sur son compatriote. Le combat s'éternisait et la jeune fille commençait à fatiguer. Son coéquipier perçut la baisse de régime de son binôme et se dit qu'il fallait en finir le plus vite possible. Il attrapa le troll enragé par l'épais collier d'acier qui ceignait son cou et celui ci céda avec un bruit sec. Immédiatement, le troll s'immobilisa silencieusement. Les deux compères étaient à l'affût, sur leurs gardes.

L'individu porta ses mains à la tête et dit d'une voix pâteuse « mais ou suis je ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? ». Les deux chasseurs se regardèrent incrédules : le changement était bien trop radical pour être feint. Draal se décida à approcher :  
D: « ça va mon ami ? »  
Troll : « j'ai mal partout et un mal de tête carabiné. Mais qui êtes vous et qu'est ce que je fais ici ? »  
M: « tu ne te rappelles donc rien ? Tu as agressé cet humain là »  
T: « moi ? Vous devez faire erreur... »  
M: « non, nous ne faisons pas erreur : nous venons de passer 1/2 heure à nous battre. Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? »  
T: « non, attendez que je me concentre... la dernière chose dont je me souvient c'est d'être remonté à la surface pour rapporter de la nourriture. J'avais trouvé un délicieux tas de canettes... après je me réveille ici »  
M: « étrange »

L'homme agressé était sorti timidement de sa protection de métal et s'approcha prudemment. Il ramassa le collier cassé et l'examina avec attention.  
Homme : « hum hum, intéressant »  
M: « quoi qu'est ce qui est intéressant ? »  
H: « ces marques à l'intérieur du collier... elles ressemblent à un sort de contrôle »  
D: « un sort de contrôle. Vous voulez dire pour contrôler les actes d'un troll ? »  
H: « oui c'est ça... on l'a sûrement envoyé pour me tuer »  
M: « envoyé ? Qui l'a envoyé selon vous ? »  
H: « je .. . je ne peux pas en parler je regrette »  
M: « vous ne pouvez pas en parler ? Très bien alors nous allons vous laisser vous débrouiller avec les trolls sous enchantement alors »  
L'homme sembla réfléchir intensément puis se résigna : « d'accord, je vais tout vous dire. Je m'appelle John Porteclose»

John emmena ses sauveurs et son ex-assaillant dans la modeste maison attenante à la casse. Il rassembla ses esprit pour être le plus clair possible :  
J.P : « voilà, comme vous avez du le remarquer je suis un sorcier. Il existe une confrérie secrète qui œuvre pour que les sorciers dominent le monde car ils vaudraient soit disant mieux que les autres. Ils m'ont démarché il y a quelques jours pour que j'y adhère mais j'ai refusé alors ils m'ont traité de traître à ma race et m'ont dit que ça me coûterait la vie »  
M: « donc, si je résume : c'est cette société secrète qui vous a envoyé un troll asservi pour vous tuer ? »  
J.P : « je pense oui »  
Troll : « je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé... »  
J.P : « ne vous en faites pas, vous étiez sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Ce n'est pas de votre faute »  
T: « merci mais combien d'humains ai je agressé voire tué sous l'emprise de cette chose... »  
D: « inutile de te torturer mon ami »  
M: « je vais demander à ce qu'on vous octroie une protection le temps d'éclaircir tout ça »

Marie sortit de la maison pour contacter ses supérieurs. Elle demanda à parler au président pour lui expliquer la situation et celui ci fut d'accord avec elle et fit envoyer une équipe de protecteurs pour le sorcier pourchassé. Elle leur expliqua que dans la mesure du possible il fallait s'attaquer au collier car le troll ainsi ensorcelé n'en pouvait rien. La paire désignée pour cette mission était composée de deux chasseurs expérimentés qui eurent toutes les peines du monde à côtoyer des trolls sans les attaquer. Draal mesura mieux l'amplitude de la haine viscérale que vouaient les chasseurs à leurs ''proies'' et n'en fut que plus admiratif pour sa coéquipière qui avait su surmonter ses préjugés. Maintenant que Mr Porteclose était protégé ils rentrèrent à Arcadia et reprirent leur routine habituelle.

Ils avaient rapporté le collier cassé et le montrèrent à Vendel mais, ne s'y connaissant pas en magie humaine, il ne put les aider. Ils confièrent le précieux artefact aux chasseurs qui l'analysèrent avec soin : en effet, il s'agissait d'un puissant sort d'asservissement destiné à prendre le contrôle d'un troll et lui faire faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Les magiciens au service de la société des chasseurs se trouvaient très étonnés qu'il exista une telle entreprise parmi les sorciers et jurèrent qu'ils n'en avaient pas entendu parler.

Les meurtres étranges continuèrent de se multiplier et les chasseurs ne savaient pas comment les enrayer. Ils entreprirent de trouver cette société secrète et de la démanteler pour en finir avec cette menace. Mr PorteClose fut bien utile car il prévint tous les sorciers qu'il connaissait et leur demanda de faire de même. Les chasseurs reçurent de plus en plus de demandes de protection tandis que les disparitions de trolls se multipliaient. Ça ne pouvait plus durer : les chasseurs n'avaient pas assez d'effectifs pour chasser à la fois les trolls déviants et les trolls asservis.

Une puissante sorcière du nom d'Ophélia MirrorBow vint un jour à la rencontre des chasseurs accompagnée d'un troll: elle avait été démarchée et elle avait refusé donc il lui avait envoyé un exécutant qu'elle avait libéré du sort l'asservissant. Considérant les objectifs de la confrérie des sorciers comme une hérésie (elle même était issue de parents sans pouvoirs) elle proposait son aide pour faire tomber la puissante organisation. Une unité spéciale fut montée pour abattre la tête de l'ennemi : Marie et Draal, Ophélia ainsi que Jim et son équipe. PorteClose fut aussi mis à contribution : il lui fut demandé de contacter les sorciers malveillants pour faire semblant de se joindre à eux et ainsi en apprendre le plus possible sur leur organisation. L'homme n'était pas ravi mais savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais tranquille à moins de prendre le mal à sa source.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	7. Chapitre 7: infiltration

Chasseresse .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de chasseur de trolls (trollhunters).  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

Chapitre 7 infiltration: .

il fallut plusieurs semaines pour que John PorteClose réussisse à avoir des informations sur l'organisation des sorciers. Ces derniers étaient très méfiants, précautionneux et ne laissaient filtrer que peu de choses . Le sorcier intégrait la moindre miette d'information sur ce groupuscule pour transmettre ses découvertes à ses alliés. Bientôt une schéma d'ensemble se dégagea.

Autrefois cette organisation avait pour but de repérer et de former des jeunes personnes possédant des pouvoirs. Au fil du temps elle s'est radicalisée pour finir par prôner la suprématie magique sur le commun des mortels et à éliminer tous les sorciers ne partageant pas ce point de vue. Enfin, après des semaines d'attente, J.P obtint la localisation du QG de cette dangereuse organisation.

Une fois la nouvelle bien assimilée, notre groupe de choc se mit en branle pour décapiter l'entité malfaisante. Ils voyagèrent encore une fois en spirale et la magicienne en fut plus qu'éblouie. Ils arrivèrent vraiment très près de l'adresse indiquée et se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'imposant building qui, comme le QG des chasseurs, arborait la façade d'une entreprise sans aucun rapport avec leurs buts réels. Mais, d'emblée, il subodorèrent que J.P avait obtenu de bonnes infos : en effet, un nombre impressionnant de gardes patrouillaient dans et au alentours du building.

Ophélia se servit de ses pouvoirs pour endormir une patrouille pour pouvoir se glisser à l'intérieur. Une fois entrés, ils se dirigèrent sur la pointe des pieds vers les étages, fouillant chacun d'eux minutieusement. Ils en firent le tour sans rien trouver de probant et s'apprêtaient à repartir déçus quand ils remarquèrent que l'ascenseur menait à plusieurs niveaux souterrains. Ces niveaux n'étaient accessibles qui via une clef mais Marie avait de l'expérience dans les serrures et força le panneau de contrôle. Enfin, l'ascenseur les mena dans les entrailles du géant de béton et d'acier.

Ils commencèrent par le plus bas niveau et entamèrent la découverte des lieux. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver une salle remplie de trolls asservis, immobiles, attendant de recevoir un ordre. Ils les laissèrent néanmoins sur place pour ne pas attirer l'attention : ils les libéreraient une fois la mission accomplie. Leur exploration ne leur révéla que des labos de magie déserts, des salles consacrées au ''matériel'' (rats, souris, chiens, chats) destiné à travailler les dons des jeunes recrues. Une fois ce niveau fouillé, ils reprirent l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage supérieur. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pile au moment ou une patrouille passait : Ophélia n'eut que le temps de leur lancer un sort d'endormissement avant qu'ils ne puissent sonner l'alarme. Les trolls emmenèrent les ''corps'' vers un placard où ils seraient bien cachés pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Malgré l'important dispositif de surveillance, la petite équipe fit le tour de ce niveau sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Ils se résolurent donc à monter d'un étage pour reprendre leurs fouilles. Ce dernier niveau était le mieux gardé et grouillait d'activité. Nos amis ne savaient pas comment faire pour passer inaperçus. Marie eu une idée : simplement affubler les trois trolls de leur équipe de faux colliers et déambuler le plus naturellement possible. Ils redescendirent chercher des colliers dans les labos dont la sorcière neutralisa le sort. Enfin, ils se mêlèrent au flux continu de sorciers et sorcières qui se pressaient dans les couloirs.

En déambulant précautionneusement parmi les nombreux adeptes que comptait cette organisation, ils furent interpellés par un sorcier d'âge mur et bedonnant : « alors Ophélia tu as fini par te ranger de notre côté ? »  
O: « oui, j'ai fini par comprendre » mentit elle pour se couvrir  
Homme : « et ces jeunes gens ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici... »  
M: « nous sommes nouveaux, nos pouvoirs n'ont été découverts que récemment »  
H: « ah, d'accord. Bienvenue chez nous alors : vous allez participer à la plus grande et noble révolution qui soit : les forts au pouvoir et les faibles pour les servir »  
Toby : « chouette programme »  
Leur interlocuteur les salua puis s'éloigna d'un pas traînant. Au moins leur couverture était elle intacte. Ils continuèrent leur exploration et virent des classes entières de jeune recrues étudiant la magie ainsi que tout ce qui gravite autour des classes : réfectoire, hall omnisports...

Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus loin dans l'organisation ennemie sans possibilité de rebrousser chemin si ça venait à mal tourner. Draal se fit mentalement la réflexion qu'il était encore plus mal à l'aise ici qu'au QG des chasseurs... être asservi lui semblait un bien pire sort que la mort. Dans les couloirs bondés, il se frayaient difficilement un passage tout en cherchant celui ou ceux qui dirigeaient cette morbide entreprise. Une dame d'un certain âge, représentation vivante qu'on se fait de la mamie gâteau, fut légèrement bousculée par Blinky. Celui ci se confondit immédiatement en excuses... permettant à la mémé de les confondre « hey vous avec les trolls qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? ». à cette exclamation, tous les sorciers présents dans le couloir se retournèrent vers les intrus. Se sachant découverts, le petit groupe passa ''en mode combat'' et affronta vaillamment les trop nombreux ennemis.

Finalement surpassé, ils furent emmenés sans douceur vers ce qui ressemblait fort à une cellule de prison. Les barreaux luisaient d'une faible lueur rouge/orangée qu'Ophelia les avertit de ne surtout pas toucher : ils brûlaient comme s'ils étaient chauffés à blanc. Ils attendirent plusieurs heures leur sembla t-il avant que la grille soit à nouveau ouverte pour laisser passer un étrange personnage : grand, mince et blond comme les blés, c'était un homme agréable à regarder et avec la position enviable de chef des sorciers.  
Homme : « bonjour jeune gens ; Ophélia...quel plaisir de te revoir »  
Ophélia : « me revoir ? je ne vous connais pas ! »  
H: « oh tu te trompes Ophélia, tu me connais même très bien... j'avais juste une apparence différente lorsque nous étions jeunes sur les bancs de cette même école ou nous étions inséparables »  
O: « Edward Richmont ? »  
E.R: « heureux de voir que tu te souviens de moi : ça fait si longtemps »  
O: « comment est ce possible ? Ce corps n'est pas le tien ! »  
E.R: « non c'est vrai il n'était pas à moi mais maintenant si »  
O: « magie noire... tu as usé de la magie interdite, maudit sois tu ! »  
E.R: « oh là, calmes toi. De ce que je sais tu t'es aussi pas mal renseignée à ce sujet »  
O: « oui je l'ai étudiée pour pouvoir la contrer et non pour mon intérêt personnel »  
E.R: « peu importe. Saches qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes en guerre et avons l'intention d'utiliser toutes les opportunités qui s'offrent à nous. Joins toi à nous et tu auras une place de choix dans le nouvel ordre des choses »  
O: « tu es fou, complètement fou... jamais je ne m'acoquinerais avec un personnage comme toi »  
E.R : « comme tu veux, moisit donc dans cette cellule avec les êtres inférieurs qui t'accompagnent »  
Toby : « êtres inférieurs ? C'est nous que tu traites d'inférieurs ? Attends que je t'attrape sale vermine »  
Excédé par l'attitude du jeune garçon, le magicien baraguina quelques mots avant de pointer un doigt inquisiteur sur son petit adversaire. Toby n'avait pas cessé de hurler et gesticuler tandis que son coéquipier le tenait fermement pour ne pas qu'il commette une bêtise. Au moment où l'incantation fut finie et la cible désignée, le sort se réalisa : soudainement les lèvres du jeune garçon se refermèrent et se scellèrent comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de bouche. Le chef ennemi se mit à rire compulsivement avant de se retirer et de les laisser seuls.

Toby était englué dans une indicible panique malgré les efforts du petit groupe pour le rassurer. Ophélia fut la seule à pouvoir l'apaiser en lui disant qu'elle saura renverser le sort une fois qu'ils seront sortis de ce guêpier.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	8. Chapitre 9: essence vitale

Chasseresse .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de chasseur de trolls (trollhunters).  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

Chapitre 8 : essence vitale.

À nouveau seuls dans la cellule, les prisonniers tentaient d'établir un plan pour s'évader mais leurs moyens étaient très limités. Même Ophélia ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs dans la zone de la prison. Après de nombreuses heures enfermés, des sorciers apparurent à nouveau pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient participer à une leçon pour tous les sorciers présents : ils allaient être exécutés en public pour prévenir les jeunes gens de ce qui leur arriverait s'ils ne coopéraient pas pleinement. Rien que l'idée qu'ils pouvaient servir ce funeste dessein était insupportable pour nos amis.

Une douzaine de gardes encadrèrent le petit groupe pour sortir de la cellule mais il sembla à Draal qu'il avait une ouverture. Dans le couloir mal éclairé, sans se préoccuper des autres, il se débarrassa de la poigne des gardes qui le retenaient et se lança à l'assaut de l'ennemi. Profitant de cette diversion, les autres se jetèrent dans la mêlée mais les sorciers avaient nettement l'avantage avec leurs pouvoirs. Ophélia œuvrait à voix basse pour annuler le sort l'empêchant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Parmi les gardes il y en avait un vraiment impressionnant, un vrai colosse, qui se choisit comme cible le grand troll déchaîné qu'était Draal à cet instant. Usant à la fois de sa force physique et de ses pouvoirs magique, un vrai combat de titans s'engagea entre les deux athlètes. Malheureusement pour le troll, ce que les sorciers appelaient ''élixir solaire'' trempait toutes les armes de leurs ennemis : la moindre égratignure et s'en était fini des trolls. Malheureusement, Draal fut pris à revers par un jeune adepte vicieux qui lui planta un petit couteau dans le dos. Immédiatement le ''poison'' fit effet et le valeureux troll commença à se transformer en pierre. Enfin Ophélia réussit à se débarrasser de ses liens magiques et lança sort après sort sur le groupe ennemi. Sa puissance colossale (c'était l'une des meilleures magiciennes du monde) parvint à faire reculer leurs ennemis. L'un d'entre eux dévia une attaque qui alla s'écraser contre le plafond du couloir. Du point d'impact, des fissures étoilèrent la voûte au dessus de leurs têtes. Un gros morceau de béton se détacha et tomba pile sur Marie qui n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter complètement : une de ses jambes fut broyée par l'imposant bloc. Leurs ennemis se dépêchèrent de fuir en toute hâte, les laissant enfermés au niveau le plus bas.

Enfin libres de souffler un peu, tous se réunirent près de Marie dont une marre de sang se formait en dessous du bloc de béton. Jimmy arracha une bandelette de tissus de son T-shirt pour poser un garrot comme se mère le lui avait appris mais la blessure était trop grave et l'hémorragie continuait d'élargir la flaque cramoisie sur le sol. Argh était en recueillement devant le corps de son ami transformé en pierre et Ophélia inversa le sort jeté à Toby.  
Blinky : « n'y a t-il pas un antidote pour ce poison ? »  
Ophélia : « non malheureusement, seule la magie noire pourrait le sauver »  
Jimmy : « la magie noire ? Que faudrait il faire pour ça ? »  
O: « malheureusement la magie noire à un prix très élevé... particulièrement dans ce cas ci : il faudrait prendre l'essence vitale de quelqu'un pour la lui donner »  
Claire : « vous voulez dire qu'il faudrait voler la vie de quelqu'un pour le ressusciter ? »  
O: « exactement »  
M: « Ophélia sauriez vous mener ce rituel à son terme ici et maintenant ?»  
O: « je pense oui mais pourquoi cette question ? »  
M: « prenez mon essence vitale et donnez la lui »  
Toby : « mais tu vas mourir ! »  
M: « ne nous voilons pas la face : je suis déjà en train de mourir. Je me vide de mon sang et je serais bientôt morte... autant que ça serve à quelque chose »  
O: « si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites »  
M: « oui c''est ce que je souhaite ; vous aurez l'avantage qu'ils penseront qu'il est mort»

la magicienne trempa son doigt dans le sang fraîchement versé et commença à tracer des symboles sur le sol autour de Draal et de Marie. La jeune femme était de plus en plus faible à mesure que son sang s'échappait de son corps . Enfin Ophélia déclama une incantation qui eu pour effet d'illuminer les symboles sanglants d'une lueur violette. Marie souffla un nuage de fumée ou de brume compacte, blanche comme la neige qui se dirigea vers Draal statufié. Au fur et à mesure que l'essence vitale de la jeune femme s'écoulait vers le troll, la pierre se fit plus chaude puis plus maniable et enfin il revint à lui tandis que son corps finissait de reprendre des forces.

À bout de force, Ophélia tomba à genoux.  
Draal : « que m'est -il arrivé ? »  
Blinky : « tu as été transformé en pierre »  
D: « et vous avez réussi à me ressusciter ? »  
B: « oui mais malheureusement le prix à payer est lourd » dit il en montrant du doigt la jeune femme inerte »  
D: « qu'est ce qu'elle a ? je ne comprend pas »  
O: « elle t'as donné sa vie en sachant qu'elle mourrait bientôt de ses blessures »  
D: « non, ce n'est pas possible ; réveilles toi ! » dit il en secouant légèrement le corps inerte.  
Jimmy : « attendez une minute... elle respire encore. ELLE RESPIRE ! »  
O: « hoho intéressant... il faut moins d'énergie vitale pour ressusciter un troll que pour un humain. Néanmoins bridez vos espoirs car elle est quand même très faible»  
J: « alors il faut qu'on se dépêche de sortir d'ici pour l'emmener à l'hôpital »

Nos amis se lancèrent dans la bataille à corps perdu. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient eu à combattre dans une telle urgence. Enfin ils parvinrent à se frayer un chemin pour remonter jusqu'au premier niveau sous la surface. Là, ils durent affronter le chef des magiciens. Ophélia était trop faible pour jeter un quelconque sort et le reste du groupe ne disposait même pas de ses armes. Seul Jimmy rappela à lui l'amulette qui lui permit de se transformer en chasseur . Le combat s'engagea entre le jeune homme et le puissant sorcier ; il fut rude et avait tendance à s'éterniser... Jimmy savait que chaque minute perdue rapprochait son amie de la mort. Les menu fretins furent vite expédiés par le reste de l'équipe.

Jimmy se sentait faiblir à chaque coup qu'il donnait ou qu'il encaissait. La bataille fut rude pour le jeune homme qui se trouva projeté à terre pendant que son ennemi incantait un sort mortel à son égard. C'est le moment que choisit Draal pour faire irruption dans son dos et lui briser la nuque d'un coup sec et précis. À la vue de la défaite de leur chef, tous les sorciers encore présents dans le complexe se dépêchèrent de s'enfuir laissant nos amis seuls dans les vastes salles vides. Le petit groupe se scinda en 2. L'un se hâta de redescendre pour voir ou en était leur amie : toujours inconsciente et respirant faiblement. L'autre chercha leurs armes et leurs affaires confisquées.

Une fois tout le monde revenu, ils s'avisèrent de la suite des événements : il fallait à tout prix la dégager de sous ce bloc. Argh et Draal y mirent tout leur cœur mais l'énorme masse de béton ne bougea pas d'un poil. Claire eu alors l'idée de se servir de son sceptre de l'ombre pour la faire passer dans un vortex qui l'amènerait hors de cette situation délicate. Cela fut vite fait mais les amis ne purent que constater que l'hémorragie s'intensifiait maintenant que la jambe n'était plus sous pression. Claire se concentra de toutes ses forces et ouvrit un portail qui amena Jim et Marie dans la rue en face de chez eux. Les autres restèrent dans le complexe pour libérer les trolls asservis.

Dès leur arrivée, Jim appela une ambulance en arguant que son amie avait été renversée par une voiture. Le véhicule d'urgence arriva promptement et la conduisit à l'hôpital. N'étant pas de sa famille, il ne put aller avec elle... elle était seule au monde. Il téléphona néanmoins à sa mère pour lui expliquer la situation (qu'il avait construite sur un mensonge) puis lui demanda de le tenir au courant des derniers événements. Ses amis revinrent quelques heures plus tard après avoir rendus leur liberté aux pauvres esclaves de la barbarie humaine.

Enfin, après des heures d'attente interminables, le téléphone du chasseur de trolls sonna. Il décrocha en tremblant et mis le haut parleur, fébrile à l'idée que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle.  
J: « alors m'man, comment va t-elle ? »  
Barbara : « j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle »  
j: « allez m'man ne nous fait pas attendre »  
B: « alors voilà, elle est hors de danger mais à du recevoir beaucoup de sang transfusé » la petite bande sauta de joie et se congratulèrent.  
B: « la mauvaise nouvelle est qu'on a pas pu sauver sa jambe... elle a été amputée en dessous du genou »  
Les jeunes gens se regardèrent avec consternation. Draal en particulier se sentait coupable : il avait foncé tête baissée sans penser à ses amis.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	9. Chapitre 9: résilience

Chasseresse .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de chasseur de trolls (trollhunters).  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

Chapitre 9 : résilience.

Durant dix jours Marie resta dans un coma profond du à sa faiblesse mais ses constantes s'amélioraient légèrement jour après jour permettant de garder espoir quand à sa complète guérison. Enfin elle émergea et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se demanda où elle était car elle pensait avoir péri dans le QG des sorciers mais visiblement ça n'était pas le cas. Tout son corps était lourd comme fait de plomb et elle du rassembler toutes ses forces pour se saisir de la sonnette pour appeler le personnel soignant. Une petite infirmière joufflue fut la première personne qu'elle vit après cet épisode tragique.  
Infirmière : « alors la belle au bois dormant on se réveille enfin »  
M: « que m'est il arrivé ? »  
I: « tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu as été renversée par une voiture, tu as été gravement blessée...tu es restée dans le coma 10 jours et on a pas pu sauver ta jambe »  
A ces mots, Marie essaya de bouger ses jambes : la droite répondit comme à l'accoutumée mais elle sentit un grand vide pour la gauche. Elle souleva le drap pour observer le moignon bandé, seul reste de ce qui fut partie d'elle même.  
Pas de cri, pas de larmes... elle se contenta de ramener le drap avant de s'exclamer : « je meurs de faim » qui fit sourire l'infirmière « attends ma jolie je vais te chercher un plateau » « merci ». L'infirmière croisa le docteur Barbara Dulac en amenant le plateau et lui annonça la bonne nouvelle. Immédiatement, cette dernière se précipita au chevet de sa jeune voisine.  
Barbara: « alors comment te sens tu ? »  
M: « faible... mais heureuse d'être en vie »  
B: « c'est bien alors... qu'est ce que ça te fait d'avoir perdu ta jambe ? »  
M: « bah c'est pas aussi grave que ça aurait pu je suppose : j'aurais pu me retrouver paraplégique, ou ne pas récupérer toutes mes facultés mentales... une jambe, ça se remplace facilement par une prothèse, surtout que j'ai conservé mon genou »  
B: « je suis contente que tu le prennes si bien. Tu sais tu étais vraiment à l'article de la mort quand l'ambulance t'as amenée... nous avons tous cru que tu n'en t'en sortirais pas »  
M: « faut croire que je suis une dure à cuire » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
B: « donc laisses moi t'expliquer pour ta jambe : il faudra 6 mois pour que le moignon soit totalement refermé et sûr ; après quoi on adaptera une prothèse pour que tu retrouves une vie à peu près normale »  
M: « oki bien reçu docteur D »  
La doctoresse s'éclipsa pour laisser sa patiente dévorer son repas. Dans le couloir elle envoya un message à Jim pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Le portable de Jim se mit à vibrer discrètement dans sa poche pendant le cours de math. Il était curieux de savoir qui lui envoyait un message en pleine journée de cours mais il n'osa pas regarder tant que le cours ne fut pas fini. Après la sonnerie, dans le couloir, il se dépêcha de voir ce qu'il y avait de si urgent. À la lecture du message il ne put réprimer une grande exclamation « YESS ! ». tous les élèves du couloir le dévisagèrent avec curiosité (à commencer par Claire et Toby).  
J: « ça y est Marie est réveillée et elle va bien ! »  
Toby ne put contenir sa joie et partit dans le couloir en criant « elle est revenue, elle est revenue ! »  
le principal, qui passait par là, vit ce drôle de cinéma et apostropha ses élèves indisciplinés. « qu'est ce qui se passe ici : un peu de calme dans les couloirs »  
J: « excusez nous monsieur c'est qu'on vient d'apprendre une super nouvelle : Marie, l'élève renversée par une voiture, vient de sortir du coma »  
Directeur : « c'est une bien bonne nouvelle en effet mais pas une raison pour faire du tapage dans les couloirs. Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois mais ne recommencez pas »  
Le trio en chœur : « bien Mr le principal »

Une fois la journée de cours terminée, ils enfourchèrent leurs vélos et repassèrent en coup de vent chez eux. Jimmy en profita pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Draal qui semblait un peu perturbé depuis cette mésaventure. Le troll s'exclama de joie et enserra son ami dans ses puissants bras  
J: « arrêtes tu vas me casser en deux »  
D: « oups pardon j'avais oublié à quel point vous les humains êtes fragiles »  
J: « dois je comprendre que je dois remettre ton bonjour à notre chère voisine ? »  
D: « puisque je ne peux pas aller la voir moi-même, oui transmets lui mes amitiés »  
J: « vous êtes devenus sacrément proches... qui aurait cru ça quand on l'a rencontrée »  
D: « pas moi en tout cas... ma mère me fichait la trouille quand je n'étais qu'un trollion avec ses histoire de ''chasseurs de trolls'' »  
J: « toi avoir peur, j'aurais jamais cru ça de toi »  
D: « je te l'ai dit je n'étais qu'un tout petit troll impressionnable »  
J: « oki je lui passe le message ! » dit il bourrant son sac à dos et en courant vers la porte.

Toby attendait déjà sur la route devant la maison, plongé dans la contemplation morbide de la large trace de sang imprégnée dans le béton de la chaussée. « alors tu viens ? » cria Jim en se dirigeant vers la maison de Claire. Cette exclamation sortit l'adolescent replet de sa transe « hey attends moi ! ». Claire sortait tout juste de sa maison elle aussi après avoir dit à ses parents ou elle se rendait et elle attrapa le train en marche vers l'hôpital. Les trois amis pédalaient ferme pour voir de le plus vite possible et de leurs yeux que la jeune fille se portait bien.

Il parquèrent leurs vélos dans l'abri prévu à cet effet à côté de la porte principale puis se dirigèrent vers la chambre qu'ils avaient trop de fois ralliée uniquement pour voir leur amie dans un bien triste état. Ils aperçurent enfin Marie bien éveillée par l'embrasure de la porte ouverte.  
J : « MARIE, enfin te revoilà ! Comment te sens tu ? »  
M: « aussi bien que faire se peut... fatiguée et lourde »  
C: « oui Ophélia nous avait prévenus que restaurer son essence vitale était long et éprouvant... mais tu as réussi : tu es a nouveaux parmi nous maintenant »  
T: « et ta jambe... elle te fait mal ? »  
M: « non rassurez vous ma jambe ne me fait pas souffrir et je suis bien décidée à reprendre ma place de chasseresse de trolls. Juste quelques mois à attendre pour que ça guérisse et puis j'aurais une prothèse qui me rendra quasi toute mon autonomie »  
T: « tu lâches pas l'affaire, une vraie tigresse ! »  
J: « ah oui, je te transmet aussi les amitiés de Draal... tu sais il s'en veut beaucoup pour ce qui est arrivé »  
M: « en quoi cela serait-ce sa faute ? Il a vu une ouverture et l'a exploitée... j'en aurais fait autant dans sa situation »  
J: « il faudra que tu lui en parles toi même pour qu'il se raisonne un peu. Il est sombre et renfermé depuis cet accident »  
M: « je devrais sortir bientôt, dès que les médecins me jugeront assez forte pour vivre ma vie »  
J: « tiens pour passer le temps je t'ai apporté les devoirs que tu as manqué quand t'étais au pays des rêves »  
M: « haha le pays des rêves... merci pour les cours »

Le quatuor de nos amis continuèrent à deviser gaiement jusqu'à ce que la voix off de l'hôpital annonce la fin des visites. Ils se dirent au revoir et se séparèrent à regrets. Ré-enfourchant leurs vélos, ils rentrèrent chez eux alors que le ciel virait au rose et que les premières étoiles se mettaient à briller. Dès que Jim eu passé la porte d'entrée, Draal émergea de la porte de la cave avec un visage soucieux.  
J: « ne t'en fait pas mon ami elle va super bien et va bientôt pouvoir revenir chez elle »  
D: « c'est une bonne nouvelle... mais rien n'effacera jamais qu'elle à perdu sa jambe à cause de moi »  
J: « mais non ce n'est pas à cause de toi... elle a dit qu'elle aurait fait pareil en de telles circonstances »  
D: « elle ne dit ça que pour me déculpabiliser »  
J: « je ne crois pas Marie du genre à faire des faux semblants pour préserver les petits cœurs tendres et fragiles comme le tien » dit-il en riant ouvertement.  
D: « je me réjouis de pouvoir la voir en tête à tête pour qu'on s'explique »  
J: « c'est pour bientôt, un peu de patience »

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	10. Chapitre 10: partenaires

Chasseresse .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de chasseur de trolls (trollhunters).  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

Chapitre 10 : partenaires.

Marie resta encore 2 jours à l'hôpital où les médecins lui firent passer des tas d'examens pour s'assurer qu'elle allait aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait. Mais tous revinrent négatifs (après tout on avait pas encore inventé la jauge à essence vitale). À part sa grande fatigue tout paraissait normal. Barbara insista pour la ramener elle même chez elle en voiture et se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir se débrouiller seule pour ses trajets quotidiens.

Enfin, la jeune fille poussa la porte de chez elle aidée seulement de béquilles pour remplacer le membre perdu. Jimmy, Claire et Toby l'attendaient pour une petite soirée surprise. Une banderole tendue dans le salon disait ''bienvenue chez toi'' et des tas de ballons multicolores se heurtaient au plafond avec un lent mouvement de va et vient. Marie était éblouie... jamais personne n'avait fait une telle chose pour elle (pas étonnant vu qu'elle déménageait tellement souvent qu'elle ne se faisait pas d'amis véritables). La doctoresse du s'éclipser pour aller prendre sa garde. Une fois entre eux, Blinky, Argh et Draal vinrent se joindre à la fête.

Draal était à ce point mal à l'aise qu'il n'osait pas regarder sa coéquipière dans les yeux. Elle saisit toute la portée de son mal être et prétendit avoir besoin de respirer l'air frais pour s'isoler avec son coéquipier qui l'accompagnait, sur le qui vive, comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée en sucre qui allait se briser à tout instant. Elle s'assit sur le banc de pierre qui s'appuyait sur la façade arrière de sa maison tandis que son coéquipier triturait nerveusement ses doigts.  
M: « merci Draal, c'est grâce à toi qu'on s'en est sorti »  
D: « pff, grâce à moi... tout ce que j'ai réussi c'est de tous vous mettre en danger »  
M: « et si tu ne l'avais pas fait on moisirait sans doutes encore dans cette geôle »  
D: « tu ne m'en veux pas alors... »  
M: « bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas... tu as juste fait ce pourquoi tu t'es entraîné toute ta vie : combattre seul. J'aimerais juste que maintenant tu te fasses à l'idée que tu n'es pas seul : nous sommes une équipe et une vraiment bonne équipe »  
D: « je vais faire des efforts »  
M: « j'espère bien... sinon, dès que j'ai ma prothèse je te botte les fesses ! »  
Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et l'ambiance se détendit nettement d'un coup.  
M: « rentrons, nous allons manquer la petite fête »

Une fois à l'intérieur la jeune femme se dirigea vers le buffet duquel elle sortit une photo encadrée pour la poser à la surface du meuble. Un jeune homme et une jeune femme y était tendrement enlacés.  
D: « c'est toi et ton petit copain ? »  
M: « NON, voyons... ce sont ma mère et mon père quand ils se sont rencontrés. On me dit souvent que je suis le portrait craché de ma mère »  
D: « effectivement c'est à s'y méprendre. Ils se sont rencontrés jeunes : elle semble avoir à peine ton âge »  
M: « c'est exact ils se sont rencontrés au lycée et sont restés ensemble jusqu'à leur mort »  
D: « ils...ils te manquent parfois ? »  
M: « parfois oui, mais pas trop souvent : leur ''métier'' les tenait très occupés et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour moi. En fait ça ne m'a pas tellement changé de me retrouver seule... »  
D: « je suis désolé »  
M: « il n'y a pas de quoi... je leur en veut surtout à eux d'avoir fait un enfant en sachant qu'il serait la plupart du temps seul et inquiet de ce qui pourrait leur arriver »  
D: « tu penses qu'ils auraient du se priver de ce peu de ''normalité'' dans leur vie »  
M: « tu es mal placé pour poser ce genre de question... »  
D: « certes je regrette que mon père ne m'ait pas impliqué dans sa vie mais je comprends que c'était avant tout pour me protéger »  
M: « c'est un peu différent pour mes parents : ils avaient le choix de rester chasseurs de trolls ou de prendre une autre voie pour mener une vie de famille normale. Ils ont sciemment choisi de me mettre constamment à l' écart. Je ne comptais pour eux qu'en second plan... et je le savais pertinemment »  
D: « tu n'en es pas morte... attends vous avez un proverbe pour ça non ? »  
M: « tout ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort »  
D: « oui voilà, c'est sûrement grâce à eux que tu es devenue ce que tu es »  
M: « en cela tu as raison : je me suis mise à étudier comme une malade pour ne pas avoir à supporter les regards amusés des élèves des écoles qui se succédaient quand j'avais une mauvaise note, je me suis entraînée jusqu'au bout de mes forces pour devenir une chasseresse en espérant qu'ils remarquent enfin que j'étais quelqu'un de fort qui méritait de l'attention... tous ces efforts qu'ils ne remarquaient jamais... »  
D: « nous sommes plus semblables qu'on pourrait le penser »  
M: « en tout cas moi je sais que j'ai le choix...je veux rester ici. Si le QG veut me déplacer je démissionnerais. Il est temps que je me pose et que je pense à moi »  
D: « de quoi vas tu vivre ? »  
M: « ah tu n'es pas au courant... je suis une auteure à succès en Europe, j'ai largement de quoi bien vivre »  
D: « tu écris des livres ? »  
M: « oui des livres de science fiction... qui ont un grand succès et me rapportent beaucoup d'argent »  
D: « ça serait bien que tu restes ici... je me vois mal perdre ma coéquipière »  
M: « ne t'en fais pas : tu vas m'avoir sur le dos un bon bout de temps ! »  
J: « hey vous deux : vous faites bande à part ? Venez sinon vous n'aurez pas de gâteau !»  
M: « on arrive. J'en veux une GROSSE part après avoir mangé la bouffe infecte de l'hosto ! »  
Le petit groupe d'amis continua à faire la fête jusque minuit avant de s'excuser et se glisser dans leurs lits respectifs.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se prépara rapidement avant d'appeler un taxi pour la conduire au lycée. Jim et Toby assistèrent à la scène avec un pincement au cœur : elle qui était si indépendante se trouvait maintenant dans une position délicate. Quand ils arrivèrent eux même à l'école ils assistèrent à une spectacle pas banal :  
Steve : « alors Calamity Jane on est plus tellement en position de force maintenant »  
M: « prends garde à toi car je peux te mettre une volée même dans mon état »  
S: « j'aimerais bien voir ça » dit il en se jetant sur sa ''proie''. Marie esquiva facilement l'attaque brouillonne et colla un grand coup de béquille dans l'entrejambe de la brute. Celui ci tomba à genoux de douleur.  
S: « je vais te la faire bouffer ta béquille » dit il en se précipitant à nouveau sur la jeune fille, le poing prêt à frapper. Marie esquiva encore l'attaque qui avait toute la finesse et l'élégance d'une charge de taureau enragé. Elle se saisit de son poing fermé et, en deux t'en trois mouvement, fit passer son bras entre ses jambes pour la placer dans la position inconfortable et ridicule d'être plié en deux avec un bras immobilisé et douloureux.  
M: « tu as bien compris la leçon cette fois ? Si tu t'approches encore de moi tu verras ce que je peux faire quand je suis réellement en colère. Ne t'avise plus de me harceler... voyons voir... ne t'avises plus de harceler qui que ce soit en ma présence ou tu le regretteras amèrement. Compris ? »  
S: « tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur l'estropiée ? On verra qui de nous deux gagnera »  
Marie resserra sa prise ce qui arracha des cris de douleur à l'indélicat « ce n'est pas un jeu Steve... saches que si tu m'importunes encore c'est moi qui vais t'estropier définitivement. On verra comment tu te débrouilleras avec un bras cassé ou sans aucune dent »  
S: « ça va d'accord j'ai compris... LACHES MOI ! »  
la douloureuse pression se relâcha d'un coup comme elle lâchait son venait d'arriver sur ces entre-faits et se précipita vers son amie avec une vague de colère dans le cœur :  
C: « Steve, tu n'as pas honte de t'en prendre à elle dans son état ? Espèce de charognard... »  
S: « oh là doucement les tigresses j'ai dit que j'avais compris ok ? Vous vous allez de votre côté et moi du mien »  
C: « qu'est ce qu'il peut être lourd parfois... »  
M: « laisses tomber, il a ça dans le sang... mais pour une fois il est tombé sur plus fort que lui ! »  
C: « ah ça oui, tu es impressionnante »

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. Les 4 amis se dirigèrent vers la classe de biologie où ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles. Marie reprit de suite ses ''bonnes habitudes'' en pianotant sur son clavier à une vitesse presque surhumaine. Claire, qui était assise juste derrière elle put aisément voir qu'au lieu de suivre le cours (qu'elle devait connaître par cœur) elle surfait sur des sites web à la recherche d'un véhicule adapté à son handicap. En effet, elle était peut être émancipée mais il lui était néanmoins toujours interdit de conduire une voiture avant ses 18 ans. À la récréation Claire demanda à Marie ce qu'elle envisageait de faire. La jeune fille lui montra un modèle de scooter à trois roues, beaucoup plus stable et qui ne nécessite pas de soutenir son poids quand on s'arrête. C'était la meilleure solution pour elle en ce moment et elle se félicita d'avoir une source de revenus assez importante pour pouvoir se permettre un tel achat.

Les jours suivant se passèrent sur le même modèle. Il fallut presque une semaine pour que soit livré ce scooter spécial mais enfin elle put retrouver un peu d'autonomie avec un moyen de transport personnel. Sa fatigue diminuait elle aussi régulièrement, preuve que son essence vitale se régénérait.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	11. Chapitre 11: réparée

Chasseresse .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de chasseur de trolls (trollhunters).  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

Chapitre 11: réparée .

La vie à Arcadia suivait son cours doucement. La blessure de Marie cicatrisait bien et sa fatigue disparut assez rapidement. Les trolls avaient pour elle un tout nouveau respect pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour les leurs retenus captifs par les sorciers. Vendel en particulier était étonné qu'une chasseresse de sa trempe ait finalement à ce point changé de regard sur les trolls pour presque sacrifier sa vie pour sauver les asservis ainsi que son coéquipier. En secret, le vieux troll préparait une surprise pour la jeune femme : une prothèse trolle qui remplacerait le membre perdu presque à l'identique. Néanmoins, l'anatomie humaine étant foncièrement différente de celle des trolls, il n'était pas sûr du tout que ça fonctionne. Pour se faire aider dans cette tâche, il demanda à Blinky de contacter la sorcière qui les avait accompagnés en espérant qu'elle puisse l'aider dans son entreprise.

Ophélia fut donc invitée discrètement au marché pour travailler à ce cadeau particulier. La sorcière accepta de bon cœur cette offre et se rendit de bonne grâce dans les entrailles de la terre. Elle put ainsi se promener librement et enfin explorer ce mythique endroit. Elle était éblouie par ce qu'elle voyait et la quasi omniprésence de la magie dans la vie des trolls. Pendant plusieurs jours, ils travaillèrent en secret à adapter l'interface chair-prothèse pour que la prothèse soit pleinement connectée aux ordres transmis par les nerfs.

Enfin quand ils furent presque certains que ça fonctionnerait, ils invitèrent la jeune fille pour l'essayer. Elle arriva au marché sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'on lui voulait et en était un peu inquiète : elle redoutait qu'on la déclare inapte à sa fonction d'agent de liaison. Mais rien d'aussi dramatique ne se passa. Tous ses amis étaient réunis pour ce grand moment et elle fut surprise de constater combien de gens tenaient maintenant à elle... elle se sentait enfin comme ''en famille''. Draal la souleva comme un fétu de paille pour la poser sur la table de travail du vieux troll, Vendel essaya alors d'ajuster la prothèse sur le membre mutilé : « ça va faire mal à la connexion avec les nerfs puis tu ne sentiras plus rien ». En effet une douleur fulgurante traversa sa jambe avant de s'évanouir. Elle tenta quelques mouvements simples que le membre artificiel exécuta à la perfection ; elle parti en courant, toute à son bonheur de retrouver sa mobilité. Elle s'approcha de Vendel et d'Ophélia pour les prendre tour à tour dans ses bras. Le vieux troll ne sut pas comment réagir et se contenta de ne pas bouger en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule.  
M: « merci à vous pour ce merveilleux cadeau »  
Vendel : « allons voyons ce n'est qu'une toute petite chose à côté des sacrifices que tu as consentis pour le bien des trolls »  
Ophélia : « oui ma chérie ce n'est que te rendre une infime partie de ce que tu as perdu courageusement durant cette rude bataille »  
M: « tout le monde ici en aurait fait autant j'en suis sûre »  
V: « sans oublier que grâce à toi les chasseurs ne s'en prennent plus à n'importe quel troll qui leur tombe sous la main. Plus la chute des sorciers suprémacistes... les trolls sont maintenant plus en sécurité qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été »  
M: « j'en suis heureuse. Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé de toute ma vie »

Toby se jeta sur son amie pour la prendre affectueusement dans ses bras, Claire et Jim se joignirent à l'étreinte avec un peu plus de retenue avant que Argh ne saisisse tout ce petit monde en les soulevant de terre pour un gros câlin de groupe. Une fois reposés par terre, Draal s'approcha de sa coéquipière pour un ''fist bump '' amical tandis que Blinky, Vendel et Ophélia riaient de bon cœur.

Marie considérait que sa vie avait enfin pris une bonne tournure et en était contente. Même si le chemin avait été semé d'embûches, elle avait enfin une certaine paix de l'âme, une joie d'être acceptée et aimée dans un groupe d'amis fidèles. Les cultures trolle et humaine combinées pouvaient faire des miracles ; un état de fait qui devait convaincre les plus sceptiques que la paix entre les deux espèces était plus profitable que des combats incessants.

Elle se servit encore un moment d'une béquille en public pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons quand à sa prothèse ''magique'' mais en privé elle avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités et avait repris l'entraînement en profitant de la présence de Draal pour se perfectionner au corps à corps avec un troll. Étonnamment, ils s'amusaient l'un comme l'autre de ces combats factices et ne manquaient pas une occasion de s'entraîner en conditions réelles.

Un jour, le QG des chasseurs lui envoya une convocation officielle pour elle et son coéquipier, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter la jeune fille. Les trolls lui permirent encore une fois d'utiliser la spirale et, comme la première fois, le trajet fut complété par un passage par les égouts avant d'arriver près de l'imposant building. Ils se faufilèrent discrètement à l'intérieur et se présentèrent à la salle de réunion où les attendaient les membres du conseil.  
Président : « bienvenue Marie et Draal »  
M: « merci... pourquoi sommes nous ici au juste ? »  
P: « nous avons des précisions à demander quand au rapport que vous avez fait de la prise du QG des sorciers suprémacistes »  
M: « je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus mais allez y »  
P: « pourquoi avez vous pensé que cela pouvait être de notre responsabilité de combattre ces gens ? »  
M: « notre but est de protéger les humains contre les trolls hors les trolls qu'ils asservissaient tuaient des sorciers, qui sont humains malgré tout. J'ai pensé que prendre le mal à la racine serait plus efficace que de simplement se préoccuper des symptômes »  
P: « n'empêche que dans cette histoire vous vous en êtes pris à des humains avec des morts et des blessés »  
M: « oui des gens qui ne voulaient aucun bien à la majorité de l'humanité »  
P: « mais des humains tout de même : nous ne pouvons cautionner ça... »  
M: « et ? »  
P: « nous vous signalons donc votre mise à pied sans solde pour une durée indéterminée »  
Draal : « mais c'est injuste : elle a sauvé plus de vies avec cette action qu'un chasseur n'en sauve en un an... »  
P: « notre politique est claire : traquer et tuer des trolls qui nuisent à l'humanité. Il n'est nullement question qu'on se batte avec nos semblables »  
D: « mais... » Marie l'interrompit en lui prenant le bras  
M: « bien monsieur, faites moi signe quand la sanction pourra être levée »  
Draal bouillonnait à l'intérieur face à une telle injustice mais l'attitude de sa coéquipière l'enjoignait à se tenir à carreau.  
P: « durant votre mise à pied, nous vous enverrons un nouvel agent de liaison ; vous êtes priée de faire de votre mieux pour que ça se passe en douceur avec lui ou elle »  
M: « bien mais je ne peux rien promettre, les trolls sont suspicieux de nature avec les inconnus »  
P: « il faudra bien qu'ils s'y fassent. Vous pouvez disposer »

Nos deux amis se retrouvèrent seul dans les couloirs de l'organisation. Draal fulminait:  
D: « pour qui se prennent ils pour te juger ainsi »  
M: « sans doute se croient ils au dessus de nous tous, il est inutile de discuter sur ce point...ça me fera des vacances ! »  
D: « ils se croient sortis du cœur de pierre lui même avec cette attitude hautaine et méprisante »  
M: « remarques c'est vrai que cette mission ne cadrait pas tout à fait avec mes attributions... disons que cela m'a été dicté par mon humanité plutôt que mon devoir de chasseresse. Au moins j'ai l'esprit tranquille : j'ai fait ce qui devait être fait»  
D: « n'empêche qu'ils pourraient se montrer reconnaissants »  
M: « on ne les changera pas... réjouis toi tu vas avoir un nouveau coéquipier » dit elle avec un sourire mutin et un clin d'œil entendu.  
D: « moi un autre coéquipier...ils rêvent ! Un autre troll prendra la place mais il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec un inconnu »  
M: « délicat va ! J'étais bien une inconnue quand je t'ai accueilli chez moi »  
D: « là j'avais pas le choix mais ici je l'ai et je compte bien faire valoir mes droits »  
M: « en tout cas il faudra que je parle au troll qui prendra ta place : il ne doit en aucun cas révéler l'emplacement du marché... les chasseurs ont beau avoir l'air d'avoir changés, je ne suis toujours pas sûre qu'ils ne cherchent pas juste à obtenir sa localisation pour y faire un massacre »  
D: « tu penses qu'ils cherchent juste à endormir notre méfiance ? »  
M: « je pense qu'ils demandent bien trop souvent que je leur révèle son emplacement... ça sent l'arnaque à plein nez. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie... c'est la première fois qu'ils s'intéressent vraiment à une mission. Sinon ils ne demandent jamais des précisions. Il faut que je te dise aussi... je ne connais que très peu d'exemples de chasseurs mis à pied qui ont récupéré leur poste... mise à pied veut souvent dire exclus définitivement»  
D: « ça te fait mal de savoir ça ? »  
M: « il y a encore quelques mois j'aurais été anéantie ; mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il y a plus important dans la vie que chasser les trolls déviants. Et c'est en partie grâce à toi ; j'espère que tu en es bien conscient »  
D: « toujours heureux de servir à quelque chose »  
M: « brr...fait froid ici dépêchons nous de rentrer... je veux un bon et long bain chaud »  
D: « quelle drôle d'habitude ont les humains de s'immerger dans l'eau si souvent... tes chaussettes ne sont même pas appétissantes tellement elles sont propres... »  
M: « je vais prendre ça pour un compliment... »

Ils continuèrent à deviser gaiement sur le trajet du retour. Une fois revenus au marché, Draal ne se gêna pas pour dire à tous ce qu'il pensait de cette sanction. Les trolls étaient sidérés par une telle action de la part des chasseurs et furent plus que d'accord de ne pas leur révéler encore ou se situait le marché.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	12. Chapitre 12: en vacances

Chasseresse .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de chasseur de trolls (trollhunters).  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

Chapitre 12 : en vacances .

Marie était certes suspendue de sa fonction de chasseresse mais n'était pas dispensée de toute obligation pour autant. Ce répit non souhaité lui permit de vivre une vie normale pendant quelques jours et lui donna envie de maintenir ce rythme pour toujours. Quel plaisir de pouvoir dormir toutes les nuits ! Elle se rendait enfin compte de la différence entre sa vie et celle des autres adolescents de son âge. Son étude de la matière universitaire se trouva grandement accélérée et elle put ingurgiter la matière de première année en un temps record.

Même s'il n'était plus question d'équipe reconnue, Draal et elle continuaient à s'entraîner avec application. L'un comme l'autre étaient habitués à s'entraîner régulièrement et ça leur semblait trop bizarre de rester inactifs. Le petit groupe d'amis organisaient des cessions d'entraînement dans les bois tout proches ou au marché où ils s'affrontaient équipe par équipe. Jimmy semblait beaucoup s'amuser à combattre un adversaire humain à sa mesure.

Un autre troll fut choisi pour former une équipe avec le nouvel agent des chasseurs. Vendel choisit un jeune au caractère aventureux qui s'était proposé spontanément : Pippin. Le nouvel agent de liaison était un chasseur qui avait la quarantaine et une confiance très limitée en l'espèce trolle Gaston Vandehoff. Marie se demandait bien pourquoi avoir choisi cet homme en particulier alors qu'il n'était pas enclin à former une équipe soudée avec son partenaire. En attendant de trouver mieux, elle devait héberger son homologue fraîchement dépêché sur les lieux ... ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. D'autant plus que cet homme avait une vision très ''old school'' du rôle de la femme et entendait bien se faire intégralement prendre en charge.

Ce mercredi après midi, ils se réunirent chez Marie dont les stores baissés assuraient la sécurité des trolls en pleine journée. Le nouveau chasseur n'était ni très discret ni très délicat dans sa façon d'aborder les problèmes et il fut plus que flagrant que c'était le marché qu'il avait dans le collimateur. La petite équipe n'eut pas a se concerter pour décréter que l'emplacement du marché devait rester sécrète pour la sécurité de ses habitants. Ils discutèrent néanmoins longtemps de la culture trolle et de ses aspirations. Quand le soleil commença à décliner, le ventre de Toby se mit à gronder telle une baleine échouée à l'agonie « oups pardon ».  
M: « vous restez pour dîner ? »  
J: « oui ma mère est de garde...je suis libre comme l'air »  
C: « tu as de la chance, moi aussi mes parents sont partis avec mon frère »  
T: « faut juste que je passe un coup de fil à Mémé »  
Blinky : « alors on va vous laisser manger en paix... »  
M: « mais non restez... au menu ce soir : roulade de chaussettes de sport à l'huile de vidange »  
Draal : « vous allez voir : une vraie tuerie »  
M: « et nous ? On se commande des pizzas ? »  
T: « ouais pizza ! »  
Gaston : « ah les jeunes toujours attirés par la bouffe industrielle pour ne pas se préparer à manger »  
M: « si vous n'êtes pas content vous savez ou se trouve la cuisine bien que pour vous ce soit un peu voyage en terre inconnue »

La sécheresse du ton exprimait clairement l'exaspération ressentie par la jeune femme. Cela jeta un froid sur l'ambiance qui avait pourtant bien commencé. Après avoir remit à ses amis le menu de la pizzeria, Marie se retira dans la cuisine où elle prépara de copieuses assiettes de chaussettes généreusement aspergée d'huile de vidange.  
Toby, alerté par la forte odeur du plat demanda : « comment tu fais pour avoir toutes ces chaussettes ? »  
Draal : « en plus elles sont juste sales ce qui faut »  
M: « ah c'est mon petit secret... j'ai officiellement ouvert un marché noir de la chaussette »  
T: « sérieux un marché underground de la chaussette ? »  
M: « on peut dire ça comme ça : je vais à la salle de sport sur la grand route et je rachète les chaussettes des sportifs soit disant pour développer un produit de lessive vraiment adapté à ce genre de salissures »  
Pippin: « Malin, tu ferais fortune si tu les vendais au marché»  
M: « perso je préfère gagner ma croûte avec mes livres que vivre toute la journée dans les effluves fauves » dit elle avec un clin d'œil complice.  
P: « tiens à propos, où en es tu de ton prochain livre ? »  
M: « je viens de le terminer, j'en envoie une copie à mon éditeur dans le courant de la semaine »  
Blinky : « chouette...aura t-on l'honneur de le découvrir en primeur ? »  
M: « si tu veux... mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus intéressant... »  
B: « que de mystères... sur quoi portera t-il ? »  
M: « j'ai décidé d'adapter notre histoire en livre... je me suis dit que c'était une bonne aventure qui aurait du succès »  
B: « les meilleures histoires sont inspirée de faits réels »  
T: « attends... tu veux dire que tu vas écrire un livre sur NOUS ? Il va y avoir un petit Toby dans ton manuscrit ? »  
M: « je pensais quand même changer les noms... histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons »  
B: « une précaution qui n'est jamais inutile mais je me demande si certaines personnes ne feront pas le lien avec ton accident »  
M: « je vais un peu m'écarter du sujet : je dirais simplement que l'idée m'est venue à hôpital d'inventer une version épique pour expliquer ma prothèse... un genre de réalité alternative »  
J: « remarques, depuis qu'on côtoie les trolls c'est un peu comme si on vivait dans un monde parallèle ! »  
M: « moi je n'ai jamais connu que ça... c'est cette vie d'étudiante modèle qui me semble surréaliste »  
G: « ah oui les deuxièmes générations... vous vous croyez plus aguerris parce qu'on vous a formés jeunes mais vous n'êtes que de jeunes loups foufous »  
J: « les deuxièmes générations ? »  
M: « c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les chasseurs issus de parents chasseurs : la deuxième génération à chasser. Les vieux grigneux aiment se faire mousser en prétendant que nous avons moins de mérite car formés très tôt... ils oublient un peu vite que nous avons affrontés nos premiers trolls à un âge ou ils jouaient encore aux petites voitures »  
T: « plus gérer la chasse au troll en plus de l'école... c'est pas une mince affaire »  
G: « ça ne doit pas être si dur que ça que vous vous cherchez des ennemis là où ce n'est pas nécessaire »  
T: « des ennemis là où ce n'est pas nécessaire ? »  
G: « les sorciers, vous n'auriez pas du les combattre... on ne s'attaque pas aux êtres humains »  
M: « mais bien sûr, on aurait du leur laisser faire leur popote tranquilles et un jour c'est nous qui nous serions retrouvés avec un collier et une laisse »  
G: « il y avait sans doute une autre solution, une organisation qui s'occupe de ce genre de cas. Il ne fallait pas foncer tête baissée »  
M: « mais bien sûr... si c'est le cas, vu comment cette crise a (ou n'a pas) été gérée je me ferais du mourrons à votre place »  
C: « oh là, on va se calmer... inutile de vous disputer. De toutes façons ce qui est fait est fait »  
G: « précisément c'est fait et aucune possibilité de retour. Vous auriez du mieux réfléchir avant »  
M: « vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que je ne l'ai pas fait en tant que chasseresse mais en tant qu'être humain : je ne pouvais pas tolérer qu'on réduise une espèce en esclavage et qu'on amène au sommet de notre culture une frange de la population qui s'estime mieux que tout le reste. Mais naturellement comme vous vous sentez vous même mieux que tout le monde, ça vous passe au dessus de la tête »  
G: « si c'est ce que tu penses tu peux aller te faire voir GAMINE »  
M: « demain à la même heure je vous voir dégagé de chez moi : maison, motel ou même refuge pour SDF...je m'en fiche pas mal : ça me dégoûte de voir des gens aussi peu concernés par le sort de leurs semblables. Si le QG maintient sa décision je démissionne de bon cœur, rien à faire des rebuts de l'humanité qui se contentent de tourner autour de leur nombril »  
G: « je vais pas attendre demain, je prends mes affaires et je pars tout de suite. Le QG entendra parler de ta volonté de démissionner et je suis sûr qu'ils te donneront satisfaction avec plaisir »

Le chasseur alla à l'étage chercher sa valise et sortit en claquant la porte en maugréant.  
Draal : « enfin on respire un peu. Ce type, je ne sais pas le voir en peinture. Je me demandais quand tu allais craquer et le foutre dehors. Tu as vraiment une patience d'ange »  
M : « eh bein voilà c'est fait, avec une bonne partie de mon ancienne vie s'en va en même temps»  
D: « tu vas vraiment abandonner ton rôle de chasseur de troll ? »  
M: « s'il ne me laissent pas le choix... mais ça ne me parait plus aussi terrible qu'avant : j'ai une vie ici, des amis »  
Pippin : « je sens quand même que travailler avec les chasseurs ne va pas être chose aisée »  
D: « on avait pas de problème avec Marie... c'est cet ''individu'' qui rend la mission compliquée »  
P: « était il vraiment nécessaire de le chasser ? »  
M: « c'était ça ou ma santé mentale allait flancher, un jour j'aurais fini par le tuer de mes mains »  
D: « c'est parce que vous n'étiez pas la mais au moins une phrase sur deux était une critique à son égard » dit il en montrant sa coéquipière.  
Toby : « ouais bein moi non plus je ne l'aimais pas ! »

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


End file.
